Love Never Dies
by Jun Sakamoto
Summary: True love never dies, at least for them. One-shot.


**AN: Got stuck while trying to update all 3 of my love live stories. I'm gonna give out a one-shot as an apology of sorts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live.**

* * *

"So, wanna check out the cafe that recently opened, Eli?" An albino guy named Hasegawa Kiriya asked Ayase Eli, who happened to be grumbling in a corner, muttering about some girl taking her sister away from her. Kiriya sighed. 'This girl...'

"Oi! Eli! Yes, Kiriya? How 'bout checking that new cafe that just opened? Your treat? Of course if only you stop sulking in a corner about your sister and her possibly future girlfriend!" He heard a snort coming from the girl.

"Really? Kiriya, are you that desperate for my attention?" Eli said while trying to stiffle her laughter.

Kiriya 'hmphed' and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Stop it! Okay, okay, I'll come with you!" Eli said while trying to get away from Kiriya.

"Yosh! Then, it's settled. Let's go, Eli-chan~"

"As long as it's your treat."

He gave out a sigh. "Of course." They headed out of Eli's home to Akiba.

* * *

"Man, this place sure is packed!" Kiriya took a sip from his tea.

"That's right. For a newly-opened cafe, this place sure is famous."

"Of course it would be this famous. They serve various kinds of tea, mouth-watering pastries along with a relaxing atmosphere."

Kiriya spat his tea out while Eli choked on her strawberry cake. Kiriya was sweating bullets while Eli turned nervously to look at the newcomer, who had a menacing look present on their face.

"R-r-rei! Your back! So, how was your trip?" Eli did her best not to stutter from fear of being misunderstood and killed by the woman. Unfortunately, the devil can smell fear.

"Well, the trip to Italy was fine. Met some of my father's associates and gave me a military knife as a souvenir." She giggled darkly. "Now, would you care to explain why you two are on a cafe, alone?"

Eli was shivering. Kiriya, who sat on the other side, pretended to ignore them. Eli saw him slowly trying to escape.

Rei snapped her head to Kiriya's direction. "And you! Don't think I didn't notice you there! You two were supposed to be working and here you, of all people, drag her here!"

Kiriya gulped. "W-we went to visit Arisa earlier b-b-because Eli said that her sister is g-g-go-going to be taken away from her. Please, have mercy!" He backed into the corner.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't head to the office instead of slacking off here at a cafe!"

"I only brought her here to calm her mind! Please understand!" Kiriya was close to crying. Rei's glare intensified until she gave out a sigh. "Alright, since this just happened only once, I am letting you two off the hook. But! The next time this happens again, I am going to give you two some strict punishment, is that clear?" Both of them nodded. Rei smioed at them as if nothing happened.

"Now that's settled, I want to introduce you two to someone. Also, Eli, you will be meeting your fiancee later on."

"Someone?" Both of them asked.

As if on cue, a woman with purple locks entered their vision. Kiriya hurriedly stood up and offered his hand.

"Hi beautiful." He gave the woman a charming smile. "I'm Hasegawa Kiriya. You can call me whatever you like." He wiggled his eyebrows at the woman. The woman just giggled and smiled.

"Toujou Nozomi. Nice to meet you also" She shook his hand. Rei raised her eyebrows.

"Kiriya..." Kiriya flinched and let go of Nozomi's hand immediately. He scratched the back of his head and sat down immediately.

Eli, who had been silent the whole exchange, stood up.

"Ayase Eli. Nice to meet you, Toujou-san" Kiriya and Rei noticed the formality of her introduction. 'What the? Eli only does that whenever she was near people who bothered her... could it be...?' Kiriya thought as he looked back and forth from Eli to Nozomi, who had a smile present on her face. 'Huh? Weird... that smile gives me the creeps.'

"Toujou Nozomi. Nice to meet you also, Ayase-san." She offered her hand yet Eli only sat down to her seat. Rei and Kiriya glanced at each other.

Nozomi and Rei sat down to the two remaining seats and ordered something. After that, Rei decided to break the awkward tension.

"So, I met Nozomi-san while I was on my trip on Italy. She was one of my father's business partners." Rei glanced at Kiriya, who gave a silent nod.

"Heh~ I never met someone so young who could manage a business besides Eli here. Don't tell me, you're a workaholic?" He said in mock horror.

Suddenly, Eli's phone rang. She excused herself and answered the call. They resumed their talk while Eli was on the phone.

"Eh? So you took over your father's business the moment you graduated from Oxford?" He said, impressed.

"Yes. That was about 3 years ago."

"Excuse me, but I need to get back to the office immediately." Eli said.

"Why, is there a problem? I'll go with you." Kiriya stood up immediately but Eli shot him a glare.

"No need. It's just a minor problem that I need to take care of. See you later." Eli was about to leave yet she stopped. "Also, nice meeting you again, Nozomi."

"Elicchi..." Nozomi watched Eli's retreating back until she turned at a corner. Rei stood up and put both of her hands on Nozomi's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Nozomi-san, I demand an explanation." Rei stared at her with intensity. The woman only sighed.

"It's quite a long story..."

* * *

 _Toujou Nozomi sat down on her seat, opened a book and began to read it as usual. Being the daughter of a Toujou, she was always left behind all by herself since middle school while her parents managed the company and go on business trips. Of course, with the Toujou family being widely-known to the public, her parents hid her identity as Satou Nozomi and got her a penthouse apartment near her school, in order to avoid Nozomi being targeted by their enemies. They kept her safe, yes. But, ever since they did that, they never made her happy._

 _The bell rang, the signal that class was starting. Nozomi closed her book._

 _"Stand! Bow!" They stood up and bowed as they greeted their teacher who just entered the classroom. The teacher motioned them to sit down._

 _"So, class! Today you are going to have a new classmate. She moved from Russia, but don't worry, she speaks Japanese. Ayase-san! You may come in."_

 _The door opened. A girl with blonde hair, beautiful sapphire-like color of her eyes gleaming with determination. She went to an open seat just in front of Nozomi and sat down._

 _"Ano... Ayase-san, you should introduce yourself first."_

 _No one noticed her mistake because they were too busy admiring the blonde girl's beauty. The girl stood up. "I'm Ayase Eli. Nice to meet you." She sat down immediately after introducing herself. Nozomi only kept her eyes on the back of the blonde's head as the teacher started their first lesson for the day._

* * *

 _"Ayase-san! Do you want to join the tennis club?" A girl offered the flier she was holding._

 _"How about the Swimming Club?" Another girl interrupted._

 _"No, she is more fit to be in the Kendo Club!" They began arguing at each other. Nozomi watched in amusement until Eli spoke up._

 _"Sorry, but I'm not interested in any of those clubs." She left the dejected girls. Nozomi frowned, but she ran after Eli._

 _Eli was about to leave when a voice stopped her. "Wait!"_

 _Eli turned to look up the stairs to see Nozomi, who seemed out of breath. She frowned. "What do you want?"_

 _Nozomi almost faltered but she steeled herself and smiled at Eli. "I'm Toujou Nozomi."_

 _"Okay... Toujou-san? What do you want?" She said rather coldly_

 _"I want to be your friend." Nozomi said rather straightforward. Eli was taken aback._

 _"You... want to be my friend?" She nodded, her emerald green eyes gazing right through sapphire blue eyes. Eli turned away._

 _"Do what you want." Nozomi smiled once more as she went to Eli's side. They walked in silence as they headed home._

* * *

 _On their second year, their friendship grew. They became comfortable after a few weeks of befriending each other, and a span of 7 months to become each other's best friend. They also met Yazawa Nico, who started an Idol Appreciation club on their first year._

 _Eli slammed her hands at the table of the club, startling both Nozomi, who sat down on a chair and Nico, who was researching about the currently growing school idol group, A-Rise._

 _"Elicchi, what's the matter?" Nozomi asked, worried. She only saw Eli this frustrated a few times. And that meant trouble._

 _Eli took a deep breath and sighed. She calmed herself and looked down tha table in front of her. "The school's closing up."_

 _'Ah' Nozomi thought. She remembered Eli telling her that the school was her mother and grandmother's Alma Matter. She understood why the blonde girl was so frustrated about it._

 _"The school's closing? Well, that's not much of a surprise, since there are only a few students enrolled this year." Nico said as she browsed through the net._

 _"I can't allow this to happen!" She pulled her hair in frustration. "What should I do?" Nozomi went to her side and gave Eli a comforting hug. "It's fine, Elicchi. We'll figure something out."_

 _"Seriously, you guys can't be serious about that?"_

 _"We're dead serious about it, Nicochi."_

 _Nico took her eyes off screen and turned her chair so that she was facing them. She sighed. "You two should join the student council, if that's what you want. You'll have more access to things if you won the place." Eli looked up and stared at Nico, determination burning on her eyes._

 _"I'll do it."_

* * *

 _They won the position via unanimous vote. Eli did her best arranging events for the school to the point of exhausting herself. Luckily, her vice president was there._

 _"Elicchi" Nozomi called out. Eli was still scanning through countless files. Nozomi sighed and stood. She went to Eli's back and covered Eli's eyes with her hands. She felt Eli sigh._

 _"Nozomi, stop that. I still have a lot of things to do."_

 _"Elicchi!" Nozomi said in a scolding tone. "If you try and keep up with that you'll only be getting yourself sick and not getting any work done." She looked at the files. "And those files aren't even due until next month." She removed her hands from the blonde's eyes and hugged her. "I don't want you neglecting your health like this." She said in an almost audible whisper, but Eli heard her._

 _Eli leaned back on her chair and sighed. "Alright." She relaxed into Nozomi's embrace. Both of them felt as if everything around them ceased to exist except for each other._

* * *

 _"Nozomi! Why did you take their side on this?" Eli asked Nozomi, who only stood near the window, looking outside._

 _"It's a risk we have to take, Elicchi. The cards say so." She took out a card and stared at it. Eli sighed._

 _"I sure hope you know what you're doing..."_

 _Nozomi turned around and met Eli's gaze. Eli admired at how the sunlight illuminated Nozomi from behind, making her look like and angel- no, a goddess in the process. Nozomi gave her a smile._

 _"Don't you trust me, Elicchi?" Eli saw through that smile. It was one that Nozomi used whenever she hid her emotions._

 _"Of course. I trust you." She saw Nozomi smile at her, a real smile. One that made her melt and her heart beat, along with a gaze that captivated her._

 _'Beautiful...' was the only thing on her mind at that time._

* * *

 _It was almost graduation when Nozomi's parents called her. Eli still didn't know of Nozomi's real surname that time. They were in muse, Otonokizaka gakuen's school idol group. It would be too risky if she told her or any of the others. Or that's what she thought. The real reason behind that was she was afraid. Afraid of Eli being angry at her for keeping that one small thing. Afraid that her love would hate her._

 _Yes, Toujou Nozomi was in love with Ayase Eli since their 2nd year. She was afraid to confess to her because she was afraid that the one who gave her happiness, who gave her monochrome life a color, would hate her. She didn't want to ruin things for them._

 _But fate wanted to run things that way._

 _Her parents wanted to take her with them. They would enroll her into Oxford University to continue her studies. She would be, in other words, separated from her beloved Eli. She gripped her phone tightly._

 _"Elicchi..."_

* * *

 _Graduation came and gone. Nozomi told Eli that she was leaving. The blonde may deny it, but she wanted to stop Nozomi that time, but Nozomi didn't give her a chance and ran._

 _So, here she was, at Narita International Airport. She waited for a few seconds, hoping Eli would come or at least call her but the blonde didn't. She held her tears as she stood up and left._

* * *

"So... that's it?" Rei asked. She wanted to hear more, but the look in Nozomi's eyes held her back. Kiriya was silent through the whole story, as if contemplating something, or too deep in thought.

"Yes." She sipped from her cup of earl grey tea and sighed as she admired the view of the outside as snow kept falling. "I guess she hates me the moment I told her that I'm leaving..."

"Rei, Nozomi-san. Want to hear the story of how Eli and I met?" The two women glanced at each other then back to Kiriya. He smiled.

"Well, I was on my way to pick up my uncle that time..."

* * *

 _Kiriya parked his car and went inside Narita International Airport. He was too much in a rush to notice his surroundings. He looked at his watch and saw he was a bit earlier than scheduled so he decided to explore the place. As he was browsing through the souvernir's shop, he saw a flash of blonde run towards the waiting areas. Normally, he would've shrugged and continued minding his business, but some force made him push himself to follow the girl._

 _He tried to walk casually in order not to arouse suspicion. He saw the girl stop and slump on the floor after seeing the scheduled flights. He raised an eyebrow and approached her. He heard the girl muttering in russian. After that, he heard sobbing._

 _Alarmed, he immediately went and crouched down to her side. "Miss, are you okay?"_

 _He also wanted to cry when he saw the look on the girl's face. Regret. It was all over her. He took out his handkerchief and offered it to her._

 _"Here. There's no use crying about something that's already done. All we need to do is accept it and move on." Kiriya had totally no idea what came from his mouth but it made the girl look up to him. He smiled warmly. The girl hesitated, but she took his handkerchief and stood up._

 _"Thanks." She smiled sadly. Kiriya couldn't help feeling sad also._

 _"No problem for me. By the way, I'm Hasegawa Kiriya."_

 _"Ayase Eli."_

 _"Hai, Eli-san, wipe your tears now. I hate to see someone this beautiful crying." He gave her a wink. Eli gave him a glare that soon turned into the two of them laughing out loud._

* * *

"Uncle Jiro kept berating me for making a girl cry, which I didn't even do! Ugh, he better thank Eli because she was there else I'd punch him right in the face." Kiriya sighed. "But that's not the point. Eli was crying that time. She was also at the airport. I think she wouldn't have attempted to do that if she hates you, heck, she wouldn't even cry that much if she hates you, Nozomi-san." He stated a matter-of-factly.

Nozomi was speechless. She didn't know the blonde chased after her. In a flash, she stood up.

"Kiriya-san, Rei-san, where is Elicchi?" She demanded. Rei was taken aback by the outburst while Kiriya held back a growing smile on his face.

"Let's go, I'll drive you there."

* * *

Eli sorted and signed the papers until a call rang from her office phone. She picked it up immediately.

"Ayase-san, there's someone who wishes to speak to you."

Eli groaned. "Please tell them I am busy at the moment if it's not that important."

"Oh, give me that phone!" Eli distanced her face from the phone's speaker. "Eli! You better come out now or I'll break down the door this instant!"

She sighed. 'Oh great, they're here...'

"Nakagawa-san, let them in please."

The door opened to reveal Yazawa Nico, along with her fiancee, Nishikino Maki. Her former colleagues and friends.

"Eli! Wh-" Maki cut her off with a hand held up. Nico growled but obeyed.

"So, what is it?"

"Eli." Maki looked at her. "We heard Nozomi's back."

"Yeah... I was with them not too long ago."

"So, are you going to tell her how you really feel?"

"I don't know..." Maki sighed. 'I don't know what happened with the calm and wise Elichika.'

"Well, you better hurry up and decide then! If you didn't, who knows how much longer of a suffering you will have to go through..." Nico turned her back to them. "Here they come. We won't stop you from running, but you better make sure whatever your decision is, you won't regret it! Or I'll make it worse for you a hundred times!"

Eli's mind registered what Nico had said. 'Oh no!' She jolted up from her seat and ran.

"I never expected her to run." Nico said in disbelief.

"Neither did I, Nico-chan. Now hurry up and track her down from your phone's gps!" Nico brought her laptop out and sat on Eli's chair. Meanwhile, Maki informed the trio, namely Kiriya, Rei and Nozomi where Eli headed.

* * *

"Nozomi!" Rei yelled as Kiriya's battle-themed music blared. "Nishikino said that Eli escaped them. They tracked her down here." She showed the map on her phone with a red dot moving until it stopped, on a certain place.

"I'll chase her down from here. Thanks, Rei-san, Kiriya-san!"

"No Problem!"

"Give us a call when you've settled things with her!"

Nozomi nodded and opened the car's door. She ran, not minding the snow falling on her. All she thought of was Eli.

She reached the park and stopped, trying to catch her breath. There, she saw Eli, who sat down on a bench, singing a familiar song.

 _chikadzuita ashioto kimi nara ii noni_  
 _chigautte chigautte shitteru kedo_  
 _yorisotte aruitemitai kono kimochi_  
 _uketotte uketotte hoshikunaru_

 **If only those footsteps drawing close were yours.  
I know very well, very well, that they are not…  
but these feelings want to walk towards the footsteps  
and snuggle up to them… I feel like letting them.**

 _kotoba ni naranai toiki ga koori_  
 _sugu ni kieteku hitori tatsu machikado_  
 _sagashiteshimau kimi no senaka wo_  
 _iru hazu mo nai hitogomi no naka_

 **I can't bring out the words, instead only my white breath come out  
and suddenly disappear as I stand on this corner.  
I start searching for your figure  
within this crowd of people I know you won't be in…**

 _kyou ha ne aitai to ieba yokatta_  
 _yakusoku shisobirete kuyanderu no_  
 _ima sugu ni denwa kakete_  
 _sugu ni kite to koko ni kite to tsugetemitai noni_

 **I should have said I wanted to see you today.  
I'm regretting not having made a promise with you.  
I want take out my phone and call you  
telling you to quickly come here to me.**

 _tameratteru tomadotteru mada kimerarenai_  
 _yubisaki de hoshi no kazu nazori nagara mo_  
 _suki ni natta ano hi omotte mune ga itai_

 **I'm hesitant, I don't know what to do… I can't make up my mind.  
While I trace down the stars with my finger  
I remember the day when I fell in love… and my heart begins to hurt…**

 _tameratteru tomadotteru mada kimerarenai_  
 _yoru ga fuketeshimau kara hayaku kimenakya_  
 _suki ni natte watashi ha sukoshi okubyou ni natta mitai ne_

 **I'm hesitant, I don't know what to do… I can't make up my mind.  
The night will soon end so I have to decide quick.  
It seems I've become more timid after falling in love…**

 _chikadzuita ashioto kimi nara ii noni_  
 _chigautte chigautte shitteru kedo_  
 _yorisotte aruitemitai kono kimochi_  
 _uketotte uketotte hoshikunaru_

 **If only those footsteps drawing close were yours.  
I know very well, very well, that they are not…  
but these feelings want to walk towards the footsteps  
and snuggle up to them… I feel like letting them.**

Nozomi saw Eli exhale and close her eyes, letting some snowflakes drop on her face as she leaned her head on the bench.

 _mado ni kirameku kazari ga ochite_  
 _hiroagereba fui ni nakitakunaru_  
 _yokan ga suru yo kimi ni aeru to_  
 _tada no yokan janai sou shinjitemitai_

 **A decoration sparkling in the window fell,  
as I went to pick it up I suddenly started crying.  
I got a feeling that I would get to see you.  
I want to believe it isn't just a feeling of mine.**

 _jibun kara aitai to ieba yokatta_  
 _ijihatte nantonaku gaman shiteta_  
 _ima sugu ni itsumo no basho_  
 _ittemiyou ka moshikashitara kimi ga iru kamo_

 **I should have just said I wanted to see you.  
I was too stubborn and held myself back.  
Maybe if I go to our usual place  
you might be there waiting for me.**

She can feel the emotion Eli was putting into this song. She didn't want to disturb her. She want to listen to her love's voice even if a little bit.

 _tameratteru tomadotteru mada kimerarenai_  
 _yoru ga fuketeshimau kara hayaku kimenakya_  
 _suki ni natte watashi ha sukoshi okubyou ni natta mitai ne_

 **I'm hesitant, I don't know what to do… I can't make up my mind.  
The night will soon end so I have to decide quick.  
It seems I've become more timid after falling in love…**

 _kakedashitara tsumetasa ni furuenagara mo_  
 _atsukunaru hoppeta to mune no kodou ga_  
 _suki ni natta ano hi omotte namida desou_

 **As I started to run and shivering from the cold  
my cheeks become warm with the beat of my heart.  
I feel I'll start tearing if I think of the day I fell in love.**

 _kakedashitara tsumetasa ni furuenagara mo_  
 _tooku kara watashi he to te wo furu dareka_  
 _are ha kitto kimi ga isoide kocchi he mukau tokoro ne_

 **As I started to run and shivering from the cold  
I see someone waving to me from afar…  
I'm sure that's you quickly coming this way!**

 _chikadzuita ashioto kimi no ashioto ga_  
 _massugu watashi he kaketekuru_  
 _yorisotte aruitemitai kono kimochi_  
 _onnaji kimochi de kaketekuru_

 **Those footsteps drawing close were yours!  
Coming closer towards me!  
These feelings want to walk towards the footsteps  
and snuggle up to them… similar feelings come towards them!**

Nozomi walked closer to Eli. Eli, hearing the sound of footsteps, snapped her head to the source. She saw Nozomi, who was looking at her lovingly.

"Elicchi."

Oh how Eli wanted to hear that nickname again. It's been too long for her... any more second she might break down.

"Nozomi..." Eli wanted to tell Nozomi everything she felt. But something held her back.

"Elicchi, I love you."

Eli was shocked to hear those words coming from her goddess. It was too good to be true for her. She clenched her fists, bracing for what she was about to say next. She prayed to all the gods watching above to give her strength she needed to overcome this. As much as she wants to say those three words back, she can't anymore.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi. I don't feel the same way." She almost choked on her words. She turned her head sideways to avoid Nozomi's gaze.

"You liar." A whisper.

"W-what?"

"Elicchi is a liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then, why are you crying?" Eli was surprised. 'I'm crying?' She brought her hand to her cheeks and felt something wet. 'Ah, she's right. I am...'

Nozomi embraced her, as if afraid if she didn't held on Eli too tightly, the blonde was going to leave her. They remained in that position for a minite until Nozomi sobbed.

"Elicchi. I'm sorry I left you. Im sorry I never took the chance to call you. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I love you..." Her sobbing got harder. Eli circled her arms around Nozomi and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry too... I didn't even see you off when you left. I'm sorry that I made you feel hated. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt that time..." Eli separated herself from Nozomi, no matter how much she wanted to stay in her embrace, she willed herself. "But it's too late now." She sobbed. "I'm already engaged to someone..."

"Elicchi, look at me." The blonde refused to listen. "Elicchi." She still didn't listen. She felt both of her cheeks being grabbed and a soft pressure on her lips. She tried breaking the kiss but Nozomi locked her arms in place around Eli's neck. Eli's willpower broke and she returned the kiss with as much as intensity as the initiator did. Time seemed to stop around them. It was as if magic was in the air that no words could explain. Eli felt safe and warm in Nozomi's arms. They broke apart after almost an eternity for them.

"Elicchi. I love you. That's why..." Nozomi untied the necklace that held a ring and hooked it around Eli's neck.

"Marry me." It was more of a statement than a question. Eli could feel her tears start to fall from her eyes again.

"Yes... I will." Eli circled her arms once again around Nozomi and brought their lips together.

From a distance, Rei watched them with a gentle smile on her face along with Kiriya holding a videocam.

"They will flip if they knew you were recording the whole time." Nico said. Kiriya just gave the Super Idol a thumbs up.

"Well, at least they're together now..." Maki said as she ate a cherry tomato.

"Speaking of fiancee, who was Eli's supposed to be fiancee earlier?"

Rei turned to Maki. "Well, you'll see... " she gave her a wink. Maki only gave out a groan.

"So, when's the wedding, Nishikino?"

"Don't bother knowing. You're not invited."

"Ehhh?! How mean!"

Nico sighed as Kiriya continued his fun recording them.

* * *

 **This has got to be the longest one-shot I've ever written on my entire life! I guess it's up to you to guess who Eli's supposed to be fiancee is...**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **The day after the events above.**

Rei: So, what do you think of your fiancee? Hot, right? *wiggles eyebrows*

Eli: Huh? I didn't even meet her, whoever she is. Besides, I love Nozomi and She is the one I'm going to marry.

Rei: She's hot, right?

Eli: I told yo- wait... SHE'S MY SUPPOSED TO BE FIANCEE?!

Rei: Yeah. *grins*

Eli: Why didn't you tell me?!

Rei: You didn't ask.

Eli: *stares at Rei unblinking*

Kiriya: *barges into Eli's Office* President! Look what I got!

Eli: what is it?

Kiriya: hehehehehehe *inserts disc into laptop* *laptop shows last night's events*

Eli: *face red from blushing* Kiriya! Come here! I'm going to kill you!

Kiriya: catch me if you can *raspberry*

Rei: looks like I'm going to have to do all these work... again... *sigh*

* * *

 **Or not :P I hope you got the hint there lol. I tried as best as I could when I made this fic. I hope you people will like it. Sorry for some grammatical and spelling mistakes if there is any. I was writing from my device and I'm having a hard time with it. Lol**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~!**


End file.
